second thoughts
by anna792
Summary: Summery: This is what I think should happen after Rory and Logan first break up. Rory heard through Honor that she and Logan had broken up after Rory walked out on him in the club after Jess came back. Rory is getting back into school as the 2nd semeste
1. Chapter 1

**Summery**: _This is what I think should happen after Rory and Logan first break up. Rory heard through Honor that she and Logan had broken up after Rory walked out on him in the club after Jess came back. Rory is getting back into school as the 2nd semester comes in (this may not be where they are or were in the show but this is where it works for my story). Rory is in a dorm room with Paris. Paris had not had any roommates since she knew Rory would come around. Lorelei and Luke are engaged and the house is done. This begins at Rory's dorm, which is the same dorm she had the pervious year, except different room. The is not a lot of LL in my story, so if your looking for that kind of story this isn't it. _

Logan walked through the Arch of the dorm. He had walked this path to many times to count. For the month that Rory had been back at Yale he had walked to the arch and he had gotten to the door but he had always turned around. He never seemed to know what to say. Today he did know what to say. He turned the corner to see Doyle sitting on the bench outside of Rory and Paris's room.

"Doyle, what are you doing?" Logan asked.

"Sitting, do you have a problem and I should be asking you the same question," Doyle replied turning to Logan.

"What?" Logan stayed standing where he was.

"You hurt Rory, and now because of you the 3 articles that she has gotten out are not the great Rory works that I know" Doyle seemed almost disgusted by Logan. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was just looking for Rory, why are you sitting there?" Logan asked trying to get the subject off him and Rory.

"Rory is at the newspaper and Paris is coming back from a class, she should be back any min..." he was cut off as he heard a familiar voice coming around the corner. Logan knew he couldn't hide now. Some one ran into his back. He and Paris turned around at the same time.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Paris annoyed that Logan was back.

"I was looking for Rory, but I have found out from your boyfriend here that she isn't here?" Logan replied

"Don't you dare go near her you have done enough!" Paris yelled.

"Look I don't need your approval of what I can or can't do" Logan yelled back. He turned and walked away.

"Doyle how long have you been here?" Paris asked.

"I came like 5 minutes after you left and I have been sitting here ever since." Doyle said. "Can I have a key? I don't really want to deal with Logan again."

The Yale Daily News

Rory sat at her computer looking things for another article she had to write. Doyle had told her she needed to make this article really good. She sat there trying to focus on the paper but couldn't. She still hadn't seen or heard from Logan, but should she hear from him. "I mean an explanation might be nice" she though to herself. Since Honor had told her they broke up. People had told her to not pine over Logan and that he was a jerk, but she still felt like she needed him. She couldn't figure out why but she had a gut feeling. She knew that the party crazed Logan was not who she needed but the Logan she could talk to, the sweet Logan who had tried something new for her. She remembered how nice he was to her. Rory began to tear up. She wiped her eyes and went back to her article. She saved what she had and began to pack up. She was heading out the door when she saw that head of blonde hair heading her way. She decided to take the long route back to her dorm. Logan saw her leave and ran after her.

"Rory" he yelled. Rory continued walking. Logan ran up to her and stared talking to her when he was next to her. "Rory look we need to talk"

"If you had wanted to talk you have had the chance, I have been here a month and before that you could have called me. But no, no sign of you what so ever." Rory said. Her eyes were close to crying, she walked on.

"Rory, look I am sorry. Please stop we need to talk about this, we could get coffee, my treat. Rory I have to give you my end of the story." Logan grabbed Rory's arm. "Please" he pleaded with her.

a/n look I know this is not much to judge upon. Please review my story. I have another chapter ready to post but I am not going to post of people hate it. So please review honestly, yes this is my first fanfic ever. PLEASE REVIEW thanks

-anna


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery:**_This is what I think should happen after Rory and Logan first break up. Rory heard through Honor that she and Logan had broken up after Rory walked out on him in the club after Jess came back. Rory is getting back into school as the 2nd semester comes in (this may not be where they are or were in the show but this is where it works for my story). Rory is in a dorm room with Paris. Paris had not had any roommates since she knew Rory would come around. Lorelei and Luke are engaged and the house is done. This story begins in Rory's dorm, which is the same dorm she had the pervious year, except different room. The is not a lot of LL in my story, so if your looking for that kind of story this isn't it. _

Rory and Logan walked to the coffee cart where they first met. Rory looked even more like she was going to cry than she had when Logan found her. Rory went up to tell Logan what she wanted, but he had already ordered for her. "Wow either he still cares or he just has a really good memory" Rory thought to herself. Logan payed and sat down on the bench next to Rory. He handed her the coffee, took a sip and began explaining.

"Look Rory, I am sorry and I know that sorry doesn't even begin to cover it, but it can begin to say how I feel. Rory, do you remember that day that you showed around Anna?"

"Yah" she said wiping away some tears. "That was the day that you came into my classroom and put on that stupid play" She was smiling at the thought of the day.

"And the day you called me a but faced miscreant" he smiled and looked down at the coffee cup in his hands. "Then when we danced at your grandparents wedding renewal. And the room afterwards." Logan remembered when he and Rory we discovered in the dressing room, he had gotten yelled at by Rory's father and Mother's boyfriend at the time. It showed how well she was cared for. He had told her that she was special and that he liked her but he was not boyfriend material. She had gone along with it, but soon she told him she couldn't do the casual dating anymore and Logan tried being a boyfriend. He saw that it had worked out well on his end. He wasn't sure how Rory had taken it.

"What are you trying to say Logan?" Rory asked, she was also remembering those times with Logan. He had been a good boyfriend but he had told Rory himself that it would be hard for him.

"Rory, I didn't mean that we broke up when I talked to Honor. All I said was that you had walked out on me and you went after Jess. I was really hurt after he came back. I was afraid that you would go back to him since he had written a book and he had been a great boyfriend to you."

"Jess was nice to me, but not as much to my family. He was rude to people that I loved and he didn't talk to me at all. Do you even know the whole story?" Rory asked.

"No, all I know was that he was your boyfriend for awhile" Logan answered.

"Well, first he was just there and I broke up with Dean, because of him. Then I was with him and right before I graduated Chilton he just left, and ran off to California. Then he came back and told me that he loved me. Then he walked back to his car and drove back to California. At the end of last year he came back to my dorm right as I was getting back together with Dean, whose marriage, by the way, I broke up, he came back yet again. He asked me to run away back to New York with him, because he was a changed man apparently. I said no and he left again and when he came to see me when you met him was the next and last time I had/have contact with him. Then I met you, so I think you are up to speed on my boyfriends for the last few years." Rory answered the unasked question.

"Wow, wait you broke up Deans Marriage?" Logan looked surprised

"Another story" replied Rory. "I wasn't planning on getting back together with him. He has a new life with being and author and I am past him."

"So I overreacted?"

"Yah you did. Back to your explanation." Rory brought them right back on track. "What did you mean when you talked to Honor?"

"I guess what happened was that I told Honor what happened and she jumped to conclusions. Her mind has been a little of track with the wedding coming up. She assumed when I told her that you walked out that we had broken up. Look Rory, I am so sorry"

Rory was letting tears roll down her cheeks. "I wish that you saying sorry would make this all better, but I need more than that. I need proof." Logan leaned to Rory and kissed her tenderly. Rory surprised herself and Logan, by kissing him back.

"Ace, I love you" Logan said when Rory let back. Rory looked at him and sat back on the bench.

A/n I know I know I left you at a cliff hanger, but I will have another chapter up soon. But you know the drill keep those reviews coming and I will have more and more chapters for you. Ideas for the story are also welcome. Write them in the review or e-mail me. Thanks

-anna


	3. Chapter 3

**Summery:**_ This is what I think should happen after Rory and Logan first break up. Rory heard through Honor that she and Logan had broken up after Rory walked out on him in the club after Jess came back. Rory is getting back into school as the 2nd semester comes in (this may not be where they are or were in the show but this is where it works for my story). Rory is in a dorm room with Paris. Paris had not had any roommates since she knew Rory would come around. Lorelei and Luke are engaged and the house is done. This story begins at Rory's dorm, which is the same dorm she had the pervious year, except different room. The is not a lot of LL in my story, so if your looking for that kind of story this isn't it. _

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews, After this chapter I may not get the chapters out as quickly but I will try. Thanks again!

Rory got up still looking at Logan. "I have to get back to my dorm" said told him and she ran off towards her dorm. Logan got up and threw his coffee cup, that he had only taken a sip from, forcefully into the trash. "What did I do wrong?" he thought. He walked back to his room. Once there he went into his room and read the paper, he couldn't concentrate so he turned on the t.v.

Rory ran all the way to her dorm. She stopped to open the door but just as she was about to put the key in the door opened to Doyle who was leaving. Rory walked past him then past Paris. Paris didn't miss Rory's eyes, she knew Logan did something to her and as a best friend she was going to find out what so she could go kick his ass.

"Rory, what did he do?" Paris asked as she walked into Rory's room.

"He told me he loved me" Rory said to herself but loud enough for Paris to hear.

"Well I am going to go kick his sorry little... wait, then why are you crying, didn't you love him?"

"I do, or did, I don't know." Rory said. "Paris just need some time to think okay?"

"Alright, but you say the word and"

"I know, you will kick his ass. Thanks Paris" Rory said trying for a smile.

Rory found her phone and dialed a number that she knew by heart.

"Hello?" was the voice on the other end of the line.

"Mom, I need your help." Rory told her best friend.

"Hold on, I am driving towards you I am coming"

"How did you know I needed you?" Rory asked into the phone.

"A certain little bird may have called earlier, worried about you, so I decided I haven't been to your dorm in a while and I would come over and get the story from you. Since that certain bird may have a very hard option on the subject." Lorelei said as she drove. "See you soon"

"Thanks, mom" Rory hung up and went into the common room to find Paris watching t.v.

"Paris, thanks"

"For what?" Paris asked.

"For calling my mom and telling her that Logan was back, she is on her way here to help, so thanks."

"Don't think that will happen with every boy" Paris said in her normal sarcastic tone.

Rory walked back into her room and found some light reading, something she really didn't have to think about. About a ½ hour later there was a knock at Rory's door. Lorelei walked into Rory's room. She had a big bag in her hand. Rory got up and hugged her mother.

"What's in the bag?"

"I wasn't sure of the whole story so I got some stuff to cheer you up and some wallowing necessities." Rory got up and hugged her mother again.

"Thanks mom" Rory said into her shoulder.

"No problem kid" Lorelei replied. "Now sit down and tell me what happened"

Rory sat on her bed with one leg hanging off, Lorelei sat on the lounge chair that the two of them had bought earlier that month. Rory repeated to her mom what had happened that after noon.

"And he told me he loved me. Then I got up and went to my dorm, no I ran to my dorm" Rory finished her story.

"You got up and ran to your dorm, with out even a glance back?" Lorelei questioned

"Ya, I was nervous and I know that I still like him a lot, but he has turned into a different person since we started doing this boyfriend-girlfriend thing. He has been partying a lot more and sometimes that isn't my scene, but with him traveling so much with his father I don't see him much and I want to spend time with Logan. I know it, I pushed him, he said he didn't do the boyfriend thing and I pushed him. He was right when I went to him that day, but he tried it and apparently it didn't work for him. But how can I forgive him for treating Jess the way he did that night. When Jess came back, I wanted to see him as a friend, I had no feelings for him other than being friends. I...I I don't know what to do." Rory finished.

"Rory, I know you. You have been felt heart broken before. Just answer this truthfully. Do you love him?" Lorelei looked at Rory, already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"I know I did, and I think I still do. I do, I love Logan" Rory was telling herself more than Lorelei.

"Well than you need to go talk to him." There was a knock at the door. Paris didn't wait for a response. She just came in.

"Did I hear the words I, Love, and Logan all in the same sentence?" asked Paris.

"Ya you did, and I am going to talk to him." Rory said getting up and getting her coat. "Thanks mom, you can leave the ice cream in the freezer" She kissed her mother on the cheek and left, closely followed by Lorelei, who did not want to be left alone with Paris.

A/N: I am done with the fourth chapter, but when it is put up is influenced by reviews, so please review if you haven't already (or even if you have feel free to review again), good or bad, I need to know. JK about the part with when I will put it… Tomorrow or the next day but no later, but not everything will be that quick so don't get used to it! Again please e-mail me with any ideas for my story.

Thanks

anna


	4. Chapter 4

**Summery:**_ This chapter takes place in the same time as when the 3rd chapter began, except in Logan's p.o.v. Then back to where the 3rd chapter left off. If you haven't read the other 3 chapters then you need too. NOTHING WILL MAKE SENSE IF YOU DON'T. Unless you could read my brain, which most of you can't do. _

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls, except if you count the first and fourth seasons.

A/n- sorry this took forever to get out, I changed my story the day I told you it would be out so, again I am sorry for being so late. Thanks for the reviews.

"What the hell did I do wrong?" Logan thought as he walked slowly to his car after Rory got up and ran away. He didn't follow her knowing it would just make her more upset. He walked through the parking lot and found his car. He didn't really know where he was going but he knew he had to get away from Yale for the time being.

Rory had left her dorm to go and talk to Logan. She got to the door that she hadn't seen in so long, the door that she had knocked on over a year ago when they were being very casual about their relationship, his door. She knocked but there was no answer. Rory walked out to "her" tree and sat under it. She hadn't been to this tree in a long time. She sat for awhile, but as she sat she felt worse and worse. She got up to go back to her dorm, walking very slowly. She really didn't want to deal with Paris and maybe Doyle right now. She really wanted to be alone. "You really messed this one up, Gilmore" Rory thought to herself. She got back to her dorm, and went into her room. She started to do some homework, even though it was a Friday night and she didn't have classes the next day. The phone woke her up.

"Hello?"

"Is this a Ms. Gilmore?" the other end asked.

"Yes" she answered

"This is Hartford Hospital; you may want to come down here."

"What happened?" she asked, scared of what might be the answer. As she heard what the person on the other line said her face turned white. She hung up the phone and got her coat and keys.

"Paris, I'm going out" she yelled. She walked out of the room not waiting for a response.

Logan drove into a driveway that he knew, but he didn't love. He parked and got out. He knocked with the old door knocker. Honor came to the door.

"Hey Logan" Honor said not knowing anything was wrong. He walked in past her, into the living room.

"Are mom and dad here?" he asked

"No they went to an island somewhere, they are coming back in a week" she said. "but I don't have much time to talk, Josh and I are leaving in a few minutes to go to the airport, Josh has a business trip and I am going with him, we will be back in a few days."

"Why did you tell her we broke up?" asked Logan.

"What?" Honor had a confused look on her face.

"You told Rory that we broke up, and that's not what I wanted"

"but you told me you two had broken up"

"No that's what you thought you heard, but that's not what you really did hear. She just walked out, from a restaurant, after I had been an asshole. I don't blame her, but then you called telling her that we had broken up. Honor, I know all these wedding plans are crazy for you, but I just wanted you to know that we are broken up, since you told Rory." Logan finished yelling at her. He turned to leave, but Honor's voice stopped him.

"Logan, I am sorry, I had no idea." She said in a small voice. "I feel terrible. You're right I have been way too up in these wedding plans. It is good I am going away; I won't mess anything else up." She started to cry. Logan turned back to her.

"It's alright, I needed to vent, I won't keep you from your trip any longer." Logan left and closed the door. When he started driving, he decided to go back around his old neighborhood. He drove past his old middle school, and high school. He drove past all the places that he used to hang out at with all his friends, after and during school. He stopped at the "pub" where seniors hung out. He walked into the crowded pub. Logan sat down at the counter. Before he even ordered, girls had come over to him, asking him if he wanted to dance. He turned down each and every one of them and ordered a burger.

"Here you go" the girl at the counter handed him his plate.

"Thanks"

"Why are you hear alone?" she asked

"Long story" he answered.

"You have a pretty big burger there, why don't you tell me?"

"Life is complicated and I would have to sit here and talk to you for days if I were to explain everything."

"Suit yourself." She walked off to take some orders. Logan finished and asked her for the bill. She gave him two slips of paper, one was the bill and one had a phone number on it with some other words.

_Amber's cell-435-635-0098_

_Call me and we can talk for as long as you want!_

He put down a 10 dollar bill, and wrote on the paper with the number,

_Keep the tip,_

Once he was back out in the car he realized that he didn't know where he was going, except that he wasn't going back to school. He was on the highway when all of the sudden there was a loud crash from behind him.

A/n: thanks for all the NICE reviews. Again sorry for getting this out late…… next chapter is on it's way!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summery:**_ Logan has been in an accident, but his family is away, so Rory was called. She and Logan have not made up. Lorelei and Luke are getting married soon, the house is complete. Rory is back in school like she never left, living with Paris, and it seems like Doyle is living there too. _

Disclaimer- I don't own Gilmore girls, but I wish that was different, but I can't do anything about that.

A/– I am SOOO sorry this took so long to get out, I am hoping the next chapter will be out soon. thanks for all the reviews, almost all of them make me want to write more and more. So thanks again. Chi-your turn to make longest review! Except you will have to ramble on about more than the semi-lol Audrey. By the way I found my dress, and ya it's pink! Possibly, about the story, or maybe not. Who knows...

Rory sprinted into Hartford Hospital, right up to the desk. "I am looking for a Lo.." She was cut of by a brown haired boy that she knew so well.

"Rory.. Love come here" She turned to Finn, who had Colin running up behind him.

"Logan...w-w-what happened?" She asked as they walked down the hall.

"Uhh" Finn scratched his neck in an uneasy way. "He was...uh.. in a car accident. Hit by a drunk driver, that guy had a whole car load of people with him. All here too." Colin answered.

"What happened to Logan?" Rory asked as they turned another corner.

"Coma, some broken ribs. Rory we need to tell you something" Finn stopped her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Love, he hasn't woken up yet," he paused for a second to let Rory catch her breath. "and... the doctors don't know if he will" Rory had tears streaming down her face, yet she tried her best to sound normal.

"Where is he?" She asked turning back down the hall. Any stranger could see that she was about to burst out into tears. Rory was still grasping the idea that Logan was in a coma, and she was not doing to well.

"Room 125, down this hall" Colin pointed down the next hall. Rory walked quickly down the hall counting the numbers as she went. She reached the single room and walked in. Logan lay on the bed, asleep, and undisturbed by bad thoughts. He looked like he was sleeping, and dreaming something very happy. Finn and Colin walked in behind her. Rory took off her jacket and put it on the chair. She walked over and sat next to his bed. Rory thought about taking his hand and trying to talk to Logan, but she was still to afraid. She was afraid of what might happen. "I need some time to think" She thought to herself. For awhile she just looked at him. Finn and Colin wondering what she was doing.

The phone on Lorelei's bedside table woke her up with a jolt.

"What the heck are thinking, calling a person at 1:30, especially when that person is about to be married to a man who goes to bed at 9." said a sleepy voice on the other line.

"Mom, I am at the hospital" Lorelei sat up tensely.

"I am getting out of bed and..." she said as she got up to get out of her bed.

"No mom, I am fine. I am not the one hurt." Rory told her mother.

"Well who is hurt?" Lorelei got back into her bed, her heart rate had slowed down.

"Logan was in a umm... accident, and he is in a coma." Rory said, now you could her the sadness in her voice.

"Oh my god, were you with him? What kind of accident?" Lorelei was worried again.

" A uh, car accident. And no I wasn't with him, we never got back together, I will tell you later. But I just wanted you to know that I may be here for the weekend, depending on when Logan wakes up. If he wakes up." Rory knew this would not make her mother happy since they had a shopping week-end planned. "I am sorry mom, but I am free next weekend for the moment, so why don't we do it then?" Rory said trying to be hopeful.

"No, we will plan another weekend when everyone we know is out of the hospital. You stay with Logan as long as you want. I will talk to you later."

"Thanks mom, Love ya."

"Love ya babe. And Rory, don't worry Logan will get through this. You'll see."

"Thanks mom"

"Who was that?" Luke grumbled from Lorelei's side.

"Rory, she called from the hospital"

"What? Is she okay, I am going to get the keys. It was that Logan kid wasn't it? What did he do now?" Luke had jumped out of bed and was walking over to Lorelei's side of the bed to go downstairs.

"Luke" Lorelei grabbed Luke's hand before he could go anywhere. "Rory is fine, Logan is the one hurt, if really want to see her, we can go over to the hospital in the morning, but now I am going back to sleep."

"Oh" Luke turned back around. He was much calmer no and he was taking off the coat he had grabbed to go out.

"We will talk in the morning, okay?"

"Alright" Luke answered as he got back into bed. Lorelei was deep in thought about why Rory and Logan hadn't made up, why Logan had been out. So many other questions were in here mind, she didn't even realize that her head was on Luke's chest. Luke had fallen back asleep, and Lorelei soon followed suit.

Rory closed her phone and walked back to Finn and Colin.

"Hey guys, You can go home if you want, I am going to stay here until Logan wakes up." Rory said.

"Alright, Call us if anything happens, got it?" Finn asked.

"You are speed dial 3 and 4." Rory reassured them.

"Why not one and two? I mean aren't we the ones who told the hospital to call you pronto." Colin asked.

"You guys told them to call me?" Rory looked at them.

"Look Love. Logan is our friend, and we know he loves you, so it is our duty to call the woman our man loves." Finn stated, a grin was spreading across his lips.

"Man I think that was the deepest thing you ever said" Colin laughed.

"Get out of here, both of you." Rory said. Rory would have laughed, but this was not the place or time. "See you guys" She turned back to Logan's room. She took a deep breath and walked back in. She took her seat next to his bed back.

"What if he doesn't wake up?" She wonder to herself. "I was about to tell him that I loved him, but I couldn't. He was gone because of me. I wouldn't let him back into my life, even when he told me that he didn't mean to have us break up. I am so stupid." She put her face in her hands, wondering if, if she had let him back in, would he be fine right now? "Logan, I made such a mistake, I ran away when all my heart wanted was to be next to you again. Even though I knew I loved you, I don't know...I guess...I just couldn't bring myself to tell you right when I had the chance. If I had, had courage, would you be here now?" She wondered, "He would, he and I would be back at the dorms watching a movie or something." She was crying again. "Logan, I am so sorry. I am sorry for all the mistakes I made with you." Rory sat back in her chair, and started to drift off to sleep.

"_Why are we watching this again?" Logan asked._

"_Because it is my favorite movie." Rory answered, plunging her hand into the popcorn bowl. They were in Rory's dorm, watching Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory. _

"_The many things I learn from a Gilmore Girl" Logan leaned in to her and kissed her._

"_I love you, Logan" _

"_I love you too, Rory"_

Rory was awaken by a mans voice.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" A tall man with black hair, was standing there. Rory assumed by his white overcoat and instruments sticking out of his pocket, that he was a doctor.

"No, no, it's fine"

"Are you here as a spokesman for Logan?" he looked at the clipboard in his hand.

"I am the only one here, so I guess so."

"Okay, I am Dr. Jamie Gauthier." he looked to Rory.

"Oh sorry, Rory Gilmore"

"Okay, and what relation do you have to Mr. Hunsburger."

This was a hard question for Rory. She wasn't sure, was she his girlfriend, that's what she wanted, but was that what Logan wanted? Rory was so confused. Her feelings were still so mixed. Maybe this was a good thing that she had more of a chance to think. She would think more about this later.

"A close friend" She answered, knowing this was the safest thing to say.

"So you can take information about him and pass it on to the family, who, I have been informed, are all out of the country, yes?"

"Yes they are all out of the country, and I can take information." Rory said, "ya they would like this, the girl that they don't want in their house, ya she is the one taking very important information about their son. Maybe she should call Finn. But it was too late now.

"Alright, well all of his things are on the dresser there" he pointed to the small dresser in the corner. "We will be taking him into the other room in a few minutes for some more tests. It will take about 45 minutes, then he will back here. You can stay for as long as you would like, since you are the spokesman. Other visitors can only be here from 9-8 during the day, unless they are immediate family. Has there been contact with his family?" the doctor asked.

"No, but I will call them during the tests" she walked over to her bag and looked for her cell phone, as two nurses came in to wheel Logan away. Soon the room was empty, she then went over to Logan's things and found his phone, she called his parents cell phone's. Both Shira and Mitcham's phones continued to ring each time she tried, yet all four times she tried there was no answer. She tried from her phone, but there was still no answer. Rory used her phone to call Honor.

"Hello?" a groggy voice came through the line.

"Honor?" Rory asked

"This is"

"Hey it's Rory."

"I am so sorry, but please don't yell at me for braking you and Logan up, I got it from Logan already.." She sounded sorry, and scared of being yelled at by someone else.

"Honor, I didn't call to yell at you I am calling to tell you that Logan is in the hospital with a coma and broken ribs."

"What happened" Rory could hear how much more alert Honor was now.

"He was in a car accident, around 11:30. Do you know where he was?"

"He left my house at 10, and I left right after that. He was really mad at me. Rory he really loves you, you know. But I have learned my place, I am not saying anything"

"I tried you parents, but there was no response" Rory said changing the subject.

"Alright I will try, but I don't think that if they didn't pick up the few time you called, they won't pick up for me."

"Ya, wait how did you know that I tried a few times?"

"Rory I know you all to well, you are consistent." Honor answered. "Well anyway, I will be on the next plane back, see you soon."

"Bye" Rory closed her phone. Rory left looking for coffee. She was successful, and as she was getting back to the room, Logan and his bed were being pushed back into his room. Dr. Jamie found her and began talking.

"Rory, we have some bad news"

A/n: Cliffhanger I know. This was sort of a filler, but I hope I will have another chapter soon. My editor(wink wink-chi) keeps me on a tight schedule, so it shouldn't be to long-lol. Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming. The idea has come up for me to end the story next chapter, or the chapter after that so, you have max two chapters to vote on whether I should just go with this story, or end now and create a sequel, same story. So please vote!


	6. Chapter 6

" Y-yes" Rory asked.

"Logan isn't doing too well, he is weak and may not pull through." the doctor said, looking at the clipboard in his hand.

"Thank…you" Rory hesitated for a moment. The nurses replaced Logan's bed as the doctor turned back to Rory.

"That button" he pointed at the small red button on the bedside table, "is to call for service." Rory nodded as the doctor left, she then turned back to Logan.

"Please Logan, give it everything you've got. I would give anything, anything to have you back." she said out loud. Colin was about to turn into Logan's room when he heard Rory talking. He heard her tell Logan that she would give anything to be back with him. "Logan…please, I love you…" Rory went on. Colin waited a couple minutes before walking into the room, acting like he had not heard anything.

"Hey, how's he doing?" Colin asked sincerely.

"Oh, Colin, you scared me." Rory jumped at his voice. She moved back into her seat in the chair next to Logan's bed.

"Did I?" Colin asked.

"No…well, maybe a little. When'd you get here?" she said while she wondered if he had heard what she had said a couple minutes later.

"I just walked in" Colin answered.

"Oh, well I haven't gotten a hold on _them_."

"I tried, but I got the same response. Honor said she talked to you though, but she didn't get an answer from her parents. I'm guessing you know that already."

"Ya, and they aren't supposed to get home until next month so who knows what will happen." Rory thought out loud.

"Do you think they are avoiding us or could they not have their phone with them?" Colin asked.

"Well, there is one way to find out. Who is someone that the Hunzbergers would pick up to?" Rory asked.

"His office?" Colin suggested looking over to Logan.

"That could work…you can go tomorrow." Rory answered. "I'm going to stay with Logan." Rory looked back at Logan.

"But love, you need to change, shower, do whatever else you usually do to see us men." Finn walked in and Rory smiled and hugged him.

"We will stay here for a while; you go home and change, take a bath, eat, do whatever else you need, alright?"

"Thanks guys…" she said while she hugged each of them and then grabbed her coat and left the room.

Rory went back to Yale, back to her dorm room. There, she took a hot shower, changed into her most comfortable jeans and sweats, and headed back out. Not many places were open at 5 o'clock on a Saturday morning, so Rory had to settle on no good coffee and a pastry. She then drove back to the hospital and hour later. She found Colin yelling at the coffee machine in the eating area.

"Colin!" she called over to him. He looked up and found Rory standing there with a coffee cup in her hands.

"Here, have the rest of mine." Colin walked over to her and took the rest of her coffee without question.

"Ah…you are a goddess." Colin said as they walked back to Logan's room.

"Where's Finn?" Rory questioned.

"He got a call from his mother and said he needed to go home." Colin answered.

"Ya, or she had a redhead!" Rory turned down the hall.

Colin POV (a few minutes ago)

"_Finn, when I came in I heard Rory talking" Colin told Finn._

"_Ya, she talks a lot." Finn joked._

"_No, she was saying that she would give anything to have Logan back and that she loved him." Finn took a step back._

"_Wow…"_

"_Ya, she loves him. And he loves her like crazy, except they won't admit it to each other." Colin told him. _

"_I know, and when Logan wakes up, and is stronger…we will have a plan ready." At that moment, and doctor walked in. _

"_I am looking for a Rory Gilmore." the doctor proclaimed._

"_She's not here right now, but we can give her a message." Colin said._

"_Why don't you just give her this and put the next to that button right there. Thanks."_

"_No problem." the doctor walked out of the room._


End file.
